Different Than the Others
by Junne Pallm
Summary: "I was running, running from Riley, running from the wolves when I found them. The Cullens." I am a vampire. One of the ones Riley made. I never liked killing people, so I ran away. Better than it sounds, I just suck at summeries.


**I don't own the Twilight Saga. This takes place during Eclipse.**

**Different From the Others**

My name is Kay, I am twelve years old. I had brown hair and brown eyes. This is my story.

I lived in Seattle; I was walking home after my older brother ditched me at the movies. Idiot, didn't mom tell him not to do that? But no, he had to go somewhere with his girlfriend. Any girl dating him is an idiot too! I knew about the disappearances, I wasn't stupid. I just didn't pay attention to them.

This guy came up; he was maybe nineteen or twenty. He said, "Stop! I want to show you something!"

So I stopped. I thought that no one could hurt me. Boy was I wrong. I went over to him and looked at what he was trying to show me. Then, he bit me. It was torture. I writhed in pain, I screamed at him to make it stop. All he did was look at me with a triumphant glint in his eyes. Then I noticed his eyes were red.

Three days later the pain stopped. I stopped screaming. "Good, you're done. I'm Riley," was all that was said by the man who changed me. I hated him so much! "We're about to go on a hunt, you need to drink."

"What am I? After all that I can't be human," I said. I also knew because I had red eyes and I wanted to drink blood. Humans didn't think like that.

"You're a vampire. And you need to drink some blood," he said.

"Fine, I'll come on your hunt," I said.

We went out to Seattle and I asked, "What are we going to hunt?"

"Humans," Riley said.

There were about ten of us. I really didn't like the idea of hunting people, but I was so thirsty! I killed only one person and I ran. I ran north until I caught scent of other vampires.

I followed the scent until I was knocked over by a HUGE wolf. I knew that if I lied still, it would rip me to bits. So I bucked it off and I ran, it followed me, but it couldn't keep up with me. It fell behind.

I found the scent again and it led me to a house, I knocked on the door and it was answered by a vampire with honey blond hair. For some reason he tackled me; I didn't know why, but I just laid there with him just pinning me down. It took a vampire to pin down a vampire. I didn't know how, but I could see if I struggled, he would kill me, and if I lay there, he would call for Carlisle, whoever that was.

"CARLISLE! It's a newborn!" he yelled.

There were three more vampires at his side in an instant. "Edward, read her mind," said one (Carlisle?) in a commanding tone.

"She didn't come here to attack, she came to ask for help," said the one of the others, (Edward?).

"Can you please get off of me?" I asked. No one said anything but he did get off of me. "I don't like hurting people. I've only been a vampire for a few days, please, is there any other way? I KILLED someone!"

"Our coven hunts animals, not people. If you join our coven you won't hurt people," said the one who seemed to be in charge. He knew i was hungry because my eyes were black. "Emmett, grab her arm so she doesn't try to suck the town dry."

"I'm not going to suck anyone dry. I don't like killing people," I said.

We went into the beautiful house. It was nicely furnished on the inside. We sat down in the living room with the big black haired guy on my right and the one in charge on my left

"My name is Carlisle; this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. My adoptive sons, you will meet my wife and daughters later, they're hunting," the one on my left said.

"I'm Kay, and I don't have a vampire family. I mean, there was the guy who created me, and all the other ones he created, and his soul mate. But I was only there for a day before I escaped; they're not my family," I said

"Who are the guy who created you and his soul mate?" Edward asked.

"The guy's name was Riley, and I don't know the soul mate's name. But she had flaming red hair!" I saw them in my mind, I imagined his scent. He was repulsive! Then, I curled up into a ball incase my ignorance made them hurt me. They hadn't hurt me much yet, but who knows? That's what Riley did, if we didn't know something, he would hurt us.

"Victoria," Edward said. "And Riley is the guy who was in Bella's room!" I uncurled; they weren't going to hurt me, yet.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I read minds," he said simply.

"Don't let them find me!" I begged. Riley had said many times to never betray them or he will find us and rip us to pieces. I recurled and started shaking violently and crying at what Riley would do to me.

"Shh, shh, don't worry, we won't let them hurt you," said Carlisle.

I sniffed a couple times, "Really?"

"Of course!" he assured me.

Next thing I knew, the door flew open. Three girls stepped in, one black haired, one brunette, one brown haired

"Carlisle! What is _she _doing here?" said the blonde, she said she in a voice full of venom. I sank into Carlisle; he wrapped an arm around me protectively.

"Rosalie, Esme, Alice, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be home for another five hours," Carlisle said.

"Alice saw a newborn come to the door," the brunette said.

"That would be me," I said in a scared voice.

"Alice, did you see that she was no harm to us?" Carlisle asked.

"No, after she rang the doorbell, my vision disappeared," the black haired one said.

"That's because we were chasing her on your land. We're sorry, we won't do that again," said a tall dark skinned man with two more like him behind him. I pinched my nose, they really stank! They smelled just like the wolves that chased me. I sunk further into Carlisle for protection from them.

"Carlisle, the treaty," one of the other two said. "You made her, didn't you!"

Everyone started arguing. I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to be somewhere quiet. The next thing I knew, everyone was quiet. I felt uneasy. It seemed like Carlisle had explained to them what happened. The dark skinned men had left, so that made me feel better.

"We're taking you to Italy, to the Volturi. They will want to know what happened," said Carlisle.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked thoroughly mystified.

**How did you like it? I would like some reviews before I make a new chapter. :)**


End file.
